1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desktop personal computer and a thermal module thereof, and more particularly, to a desktop personal computer operable with low noise and a thermal module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Current desktop personal computers generally include a motherboard with a plurality of electronic elements mounted thereon. These electronic elements include, for example, a central processing unit (CPU), a pulse width modulator (PWM), and a north bridge chip, which generate a considerable amount of heat during operation, resulting in a rise of the temperature of these electronic elements.
If the heat is not timely removed and thus get accumulated in the electronic elements, the temperature of the electronic elements will continuously rise and exceed over their normal operating temperatures leading to overheating. The overheating may result in a temporary or permanent failure of these electronic elements, and thereby causing operation of the desktop personal computer unstable or even crash of the desktop personal computer. If the temperature of these electronic elements is too high, a permanent failure of the electronic elements may occur.
To lower the temperature of these electronic elements during operation, a plurality of heat sinks are usually disposed on the electronic elements, especially on the CPU, PWM, and north bridge chip. In addition, a plurality of fans may further be attached to these heat sinks, especially to the heat sinks on the CPU and north bridge chip. Thus, cooling efficiency of these heat sinks can be dramatically enhanced by airflows provided by the fans.
As such, the temperature of these electronic elements can be lowered, avoiding the occurrence of temporary or permanent failure. However, the noise, especially the high frequency noise, that the fans generate during operation, may make the user feel uncomfortable.